


Bull

by yeaka



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Sex Club, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: RK900’s stuck at Eden Club.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 10
Kudos: 106





	Bull

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Detroit: Become Human or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

RK900 has no real need for _sex_. He’s fully fitted with working parts, and his social programming is so complete that he could likely ‘make love’ better than the vast majority of the human population. He’s stronger than them, faster than them, certainly smarter, and he’s been designed to be objectively handsome. If he did want to get laid, he wouldn’t have to go to a sex club to do it. 

But his human coworkers all go to a sex club, so when Miller invites him to a party at Club Eden, he follows. Appeasing humans is part of his job—he finds they’re more forthcoming with relevant information if they think he cares about the irrelevant things. But the androids they order into their laps are bland and boring. They’re all so dreadfully _inferior_. Tina tells him to ‘relax’ and ‘live a little’—both things erroneous for an android. He simulates a sigh and wanders out of the room, promising to be back soon once he’s found something more exciting. 

He doesn’t. He passes the dolls parked in their glass containers and hates how _flawless_ they are. His own moles add character. He imagines their genitals all look exactly the same too—smooth and plastic. _Dull_. He’d almost rather fuck an ugly human just for a little uniqueness.

Then he finally spots it—a scruffy brunet over in one of the coloured rooms, barking at the pole dancer. A thick collar around his neck fits with his tone. The pole dancer seems to be largely ignoring the scrappier android, and that android’s LED blinks from yellow to red for it. If it weren’t for that glowing light, RK900 might actually have been fooled. He’s never seen an android with _stubble_ before. The android is just as well built as all the others—broad shoulders, taut abs, glistening muscles—except significantly shorter, and he actually has a few dark hairs out of place against his forehead. There’s even a faded scar across the bridge of his nose. RK900 can’t help but wonder how he earned that—surely he wasn’t _manufactured_ with a mark. 

RK900 wanders closer, and the brunet finally cuts off his tirade. RK900 can already tell he’s _feisty_. He glances at RK900 with balled fists and his teeth grit together. RK900’s never met another android with _attitude_.

He runs his eyes deliberately down the other android’s exposed body, including the sizable bulge in his briefs, half curious why dog ears and a plug-attached-tail don’t complete the look. The collar he wears is obviously meant for an animal. There’s even a little metal hoop at the front where one could attach a leash. RK900 idly asks, “Are you available?”

“Not even gonna ask my name first?” the android snorts, which raises RK900’s brow, because of course he wasn’t going to ask. Tracis don’t _have_ names. Most androids don’t, but Tracis especially. RK900 hasn’t yet found a use for one. The Traci stares at RK900 right back, making an obvious show of sizing him up before offering, “It’s Gavin.”

Gavin doesn’t answer the question or ask why an android wants to buy rent another android. Most of the Tracis require human prints to unlock, but Gavin seems to have already made it out of his cage. 

RK900 reaches out to touch the black collar tight around his throat and muses, “Why are you wearing this?”

Gavin’s eyes glint. He leans into RK900, looking ready for a challenge. He growls, “Because I’m a beast that needs to be tamed.”

RK900’s just found his entertainment. His fingers loop roughly into the collar, and he drags the Traci into the nearest private room.


End file.
